


Watery Grave

by ContumaciousCoffeeBean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, I'm a coffee addict, My First AO3 Post, Short and Crappy, i can't tag, idk what this piece of work is classified as, imma stop now : ), it's an alternate beginning to the shadow hunters series, new/upcoming work announcement, poem thingy, sorry I tag like an idiot, summary and estimated release date is in my profile, wrote this because that's what I do at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContumaciousCoffeeBean/pseuds/ContumaciousCoffeeBean
Summary: Being dragged down as if a stone to water; getting deeper and darker as light dies out...





	Watery Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, Contumacious Coffee Bean and Ghost (my white Devon Rex (cat) -- yess GOT reference -- that is currently annihilating my pen... and just ran away with it)... *pause for comedic effect and because I have to get my pen back*... this -- as you can probably tell -- is my first archive work so I'm not expecting too much from this as I wrote it at 2am whilst off my tits on coffee. I hope you enjoy and if you could give me any suggestions as to what I should write next in terms of fan fiction, original content or other shit would be immensely appreciated. Thanks again...

The burn of his skin causes violent shivers to shudder down his spine as he plunges into the unforgiving depths below.  
Being dragged down as if a stone to water; getting deeper and colder as light dies out.  
The cold invades his thoughts; he can’t even remember his name.  
The paralyzing chill of the frigid liquid preventing his escape from the welcoming depths below.  
The icy shock subsides; though the pressure in his head is pulsating.  
Trying desperately to hold on; the excruciating pressure driving him insane.  
The meer notion of the end plaguing his brain; struggling as he gets pulled deeper into the frozen abyss.  
Though the fight in vein as instinct prevails; the icy slosh now imbues his lungs and the euphoric relief of release conceals the pathway to his watery grave…  


**Author's Note:**

> Please check my profile for new or upcoming works... 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm currently working on an alternate shadow hunters beginning that is a mix of the book, movie and tv series beginnings - if that makes sense. The full summary is in my profile as well as the estimated release time...


End file.
